1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to zero insertion force (ZIF) sockets.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
A common application for ZIF sockets involves connecting a microprocessor to a circuit board. Each subsequent microprocessor generation poses greater demands on the socket design. For example, new microprocessor may require smaller centerline spacing between contacts, greater pin count, increased coplanarity or decreased mating height. While conventional socket designs provide suitable results for existing microprocessors, these socket designs may not prove adequate in future generations of microprocessors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that exhibits reduced stress levels at the solder joints.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector capable of accommodating mismatches in the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) of the various material used in the electronic device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a socket that does not transmit forces caused by actuation of the socket to the solder joints.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having satisfactory coplanarity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with improved manufacturability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector exhibiting improved mold flow characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with improved reliability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that exhibits greater flexibility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with a contact housing having greater compliancy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector modularly assembled from several components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector formed from loosely coupled components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having a reduced mating height.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: a frame; a housing having a contact extending therethrough and secured to the frame; and a cover secured to the frame and movable relative to the housing between a first position and a second position.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a socket for connecting an electrical component to a substrate, comprising: a housing; a frame mountable to the substrate and supporting the housing; a cover movably secured to the frame between a first and a second position; and an insert mountable to said opening in said cover. The housing includes: a contact mountable to the substrate and adapted to engage a terminal of the electrical component; and guidance structure. The cover includes an opening. The insert includes guidance structure corresponding to the guidance structure on the housing so that the insert aligns with the housing.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical system, comprising: an electrical component having a terminal; a substrate having a conductive element; and an electrical connector mounted to the substrate and adapted to removably secure the electrical component to the substrate. The connector comprises housing; a frame mountable to the substrate and supporting the housing; and a cover movably secured to the frame between a first and a second position. The housing includes: a contact mounted to the substrate and adapted to engage a terminal of the electrical component, and guidance structure. The cover includes an opening. The insert mounts to the opening in the cover and includes guidance structure corresponding to the guidance structure on the housing so that the insert aligns with the housing.